Basement and foundation walls are designed to provide a solid base for the structures above them. When basement and foundation walls begin to crack, bow, or tip inward, they can no longer provide adequate support for a structure. Basement and retaining walls are designed to resist the lateral earth pressures that are exerted against them, but factors such as hydrostatic pressure, frost and expansive clays can overstress the walls and cause them to crack or even collapse.